Plowing vehicles, such as snowplowing vehicles, generally have a curved, shovel like device commonly known as a moldboard disposed on the front, side underneath, and/or rear of the vehicle. A plow blade is generally removably attached to a lower portion of the moldboard. The plow blade acts as the cutting edge by scraping along the upper surface of a roadway to remove snow or other materials from the roadway. As such, the plow blade often wears quickly and requires replacement. Further, certain segments of the plow blade may wear more quickly than others due to various factors beyond the control of a plow vehicle operator such as uneven or crowned roadways or the plow blade striking objects in or on the roadway.